


Incongru

by Melie



Category: Fringe
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-31
Updated: 2011-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-21 03:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. La vie avec Walter peut parfois réserver de drôles de surprises...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incongru

**Author's Note:**

> Tout à J.J. Abrams.

« Hmm... Walter ?  
\- Ah, Peter, tu tombes bien...  
\- Walter.  
\- J'aurais besoin que tu le tiennes quelques minutes, s'il-te-plaît. Il n'y en a pas pour longtemps, je te promets.  
\- Walter, si tu comptes faire la moindre expérience sur cette pauvre bête...  
\- Mais non Peter, voyons ! A quoi ça me servirait ? Je veux simplement lui faire prendre une douche !  
\- Walter, c'est un cheval. Il ne rentrera pas dans la douche.  
\- Je pensais que si on faisait moitié par moitié... »

Peter soupira. Il le savait bien, qu'il n'aurait pas dû autoriser Walter à recueillir les animaux égarés qui se retrouvaient sur leur chemin. Certes, au départ, il ne s'agissait que de chats et de chiens, et Astrid leur trouvait rapidement de nouveaux maîtres. Comment aurait-il pu deviner qu'un jour un cavalier se retrouverait littéralement désintégré, et son cheval épargné ?

« Oh, et ensuite, est-ce que tu pourrais aller me trouver du foin ?  
\- Du foin ? Walter, tes... caprices alimentaires...  
\- Mais pas pour moi, Peter ! Pour le cheval !  
\- … pour le cheval. Oui. Evidemment. »  



End file.
